


Fighting to Relax (Loosing Track of the Body Count)

by Aoife



Series: 31 Days @ LJ: 2013 [6]
Category: Honor Harrington Series - David Weber
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 31_days, Flash Fic, Gen, Reference to a Canonical Character Death, Written to Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Aoife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was something undeniably elegant to the mayhem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fighting to Relax (Loosing Track of the Body Count)

There was an undeniable, unmistakable elegance to the whirling mayhem of Honor Harrington sparring. Eloise Pritchart wasn't surprised to see the other woman's armsmen taking turns tagging in and out to keep up with her. All of the individuals in the private gym were highly trained. From what she could see of the belts of their Gis, though, Harrington was an eighth dan and she had a heavy world gene mod. The highest ranked of her armsmen appeared to be a fourth dan. Eloise was briefly tempted to offer to find the other woman a sparring partner somewhere in Nouveau Paris who was on her own level; whether or not the individual would have appropriate security clearances was another matter.

She changed her mind about making the offer though as she continued to study the melee taking place in the room below. As she continued to watch, she was able to see Harrington relaxing back into herself, loosing the subtle degree of tension the other woman had been carrying all through the negotiations, in a way that was probably only possible because she absolutely trusted the men she was sparring with. The deciding factor though was the serene smile she saw on Harrington's face when one of her younger armsmen succeeding throwing her to the mat. That degree of serenity was something she envied the Manticoran Admiral. Once upon a time Eloise had had that peace for herself, but it had died at Lovat with Javier.


End file.
